Duchas y Travesuras
by Kialandi
Summary: Todo lo que Harry quiere es una agradable y relajante ducha en la cual no pensaría en Draco Malfoy. Fácil, ¿verdad?    Traducción del oneshot de Sara Holmes.


_**Nombre original: **Showers and Shenanigans._

_**Autora: **Sara Holmes._

_**Traductora: **Kialandi._

_**Summary: **Todo lo que Harry quiere es una agradable y relajante ducha en la cual no pensaría en Draco Malfoy. Fácil, ¿verdad?_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter debería estar celebrando, pero no lo estaba. Lo que estaba haciendo, en cambio, era estar cansado, adolorido y malhumorado, y la verdad es que no quería nada más que una larga, caliente y relajante ducha, y luego ir directo a la cama.<p>

Había pasado casi una hora desde que el partido de Quidditch había terminado, y Harry seguía meditando sobre el hecho de que nunca había trabajado tan duro para ganar en toda su vida. El puntaje final terminó con Slytherin con doscientos setenta puntos y con Gryffindor con trescientos diez.

Harry tendría que haber estado teóricamente emocionado ante el resultado, pero estaba demasiado destrozado como para celebrar, o siquiera restregar su triunfo en las caras de los Slytherins. No es que el resto del equipo no haya hecho una buena cantidad de bromas; coronadas por una agradable canción de 'Los Slytherins no pueden atrapar snitches' llevado a cabo por Ron Weasley. Harry tenía que admitir que la canción no era completamente precisa, porque sabía que la culpa de su cansancio y dolor muscular se debía completamente a cierto Buscador de Slytherin, llamado Draco Malfoy, que al parecer se volvió más experto en el arte de atrapar snitches.

Al comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch en su octavo año, Harry había deseado, sintiéndose culpable, que después del incidente en la Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy se negase a jugar, habiendo desarrollado un miedo psicológico a volar. No había tenido esa suerte. Malfoy estaba más determinado que nunca, y parecía haber perdido todo el miedo cuando se trataba de una escoba, haciendo extraordinarias maniobras y trucos y casi – _casi _– superando por completo a Harry, que estaba al límite de la admiración por el incremento de las habilidades al volar de los Slytherins, pero había estado más alarmado cuando Draco había estado una pulgada cerca de atrapar la snitch y casi terminar el partido a diez minutos de haber empezado.

Un año y medio atrás, Harry lo hubiera tirado de su escoba, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Él y el Slytherin habían establecido una tregua, en la cual toda animadversión y rivalidad era eliminada. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

El día en el que Harry lo había encontrado para devolverle la varita, Draco se había disculpado por todo lo que había hecho, y ahora Harry opinaba, a regañadientes, que Draco Malfoy era una persona agradable.

Ahora Harry estaba en las duchas, tratando en vano de parar de pensar en Malfoy, porque pensar en él cuando estaba lleno de espuma y desnudo creaba todo tipo de preguntas difíciles. Al haber descubierto ser homosexual hace casi un año, Harry había establecido algunas simples reglas para dominar su comportamiento durante el colegio. Uno: no pensar en forma romántica sobre ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación. Dos: no mirar fijo a Draco Malfoy y considerar la idea de salir con él, y tres: definitivamente _no _pensar en Draco Malfoy cuando estaba desnudo. Por ahora, Harry había cumplido admirablemente la regla número uno, y fallado patéticamente en la segunda y tercera. Demonios. No podía cumplir todas.

El vestuario estaba tranquilo cuando Harry estaba – una vez más – solo. El ser perpetuamente el último miembro del equipo en meterse a las duchas era ahora un inevitable y arduo hecho que agradecía; siempre tenía que esperar a que se vayan los grupos de risueñas chicas que esperaban ver algún atisbo de él.

Tomó el shampoo y empezó a lavarse vigorosamente el cabello, que – junto con el resto de él – de alguna manera se había salpicado completamente con barro. Luego de ocho años de jugar Quidditch, eso era algo que nunca pudo comprender: incluso si volaba a no menos de quince metros, aún así terminaba con barro en algún lugar.

Había justo terminado de lavar su cabello y apenas había acercado su cabeza hacia el agua que corría, cuando escuchó un siniestro gemido proveniente de lo que asumió que eran las cañerías de alguna parte de la pared. La corriente de agua se tornó fría y escasa.

—¡No ahora! —Harry se quejó, golpeando la pared con el puño. El agua se tornó caliente de vuelta durante tres segundos y luego volvió a su previa temperatura.

—¡Mierda! —Harry exclamó mientras el shampoo que no había logrado lavar corrió por toda su cara y directo a sus ojos.

Maldiciendo fluidamente y con sus ojos cerrados y escociéndoles como nunca, Harry golpeó nuevamente la pared, solamente para ser recompensado con el agua cortándose completamente.

—Oh, mierda, joder, bastardo, _malditas_ duchas. —Harry bramó. Apenas podía ver sin sus anteojos en la ducha, y menos con los ojos llenos de shampoo.

Preguntándose qué era lo que los fabricantes de _Shampoos y Acondicionadores 'Encanto' _le ponían a sus productos para que duela tanto ante el contacto con los ojos, Harry ciegamente se guió por la pared del cubículo, calculando su recorrido hasta llegar al de al lado, esperando que sus problemas con el agua se reduzcan solo al cubículo al cual estaba. Pensó en tratar de encontrar su varita, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sabía ningún hechizo para desbloquear tuberías o para arreglar duchas, y que cualquier agua que pudiera conseguir vía hechizo estaría jodidamente fría.

Resignado a moverse, pero agradecido de que estaba solo en el vestuario, tocó a tientas el delgado material de la cortina que tapaba su cubículo. La empujó hacia un lado acompañado de un sonido de '_swoosh' _y luego dio unos pasos hacia delante, su brazo extendido – e inmediatamente tuvo un ataque cardíaco cuando su mano tocó algo sólido, tibio, y muy humano.

—¡Mierda! —saltó hacia atrás y trató de abrir los ojos pero el insoportable dolor causado por el shampoo se incrementó diez veces, así que los mantuvo cerrados mientras pánico lo sobrecogía. Sus pies se resbalaron y se hubiese caído si quién quiera que sea que estaba fuera de la ducha le agarró las muñecas, estabilizándolo y sosteniéndolo derechamente.

—Erm, supuestamente tienes que lavarte esa cosa…

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y sus piernas casi no lo sostuvieron cuando escuchó la despreocupada voz de Draco Malfoy, y la mortificación lo bañó por completo al recordar que estaba desnudo. Ya no importaba el "no pensar en Draco Malfoy cuando estoy desnudo"; debía definitivamente agregar un 'no encontrarme con Draco cuando estoy desnudo' a su lista de reglas.

—La ducha no funciona, —Harry pudo decir débilmente, de repente sintiéndose increíblemente vulnerable al no poder ver, y también sintiéndose completamente nervioso porque Draco lo había atrapado así. Podría haber sido cualquier otra persona; ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser él? – ¿por qué la única persona en el planeta la cual Harry sentía la pasión más inapropiada?

—Oh. Aquella suele hacer eso, —Draco dijo, y Harry estaba de alguna manera aliviado al no escuchar atisbos de malicia en su tono.

Las manos de Draco se desplazaron hasta las de Harry, y el moreno fue embargado por el repentino deseo de reír histéricamente – estaba ciego por shampoo, completamente desnudo, y Draco Malfoy estaba sosteniendo sus manos, y aunque era agradable, arruinaba el plan de usarlas para cubrirse un poco.

Draco gentilmente empujo sus manos hacia atrás y Harry tropezó hacia delante.

—Puedes abrir los ojos, no es tan malo, —Draco dijo con un poco de divertida impaciencia.

—No puedo, —Harry dijo miserablemente. —Shampoo en mis ojos.

—Ouch, —Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y luego suspiró. —Vamos.

Harry casi tuvo su segundo ataque cardíaco cuando Draco se movió, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y guiándolo lentamente hacia fuera del cubículo y dirigiéndolo al de al lado. Harry apenas podía respirar; podía sentir el cuerpo de Draco presionándose a su lado, y mientras su mano agarraba la cintura del rubio, se dio cuenta de que estaba sin remera.

—Mejor que no estés mirando, —se le escapó a Harry acusadoramente antes de que pudiera contenerse.

—Apuesta tu vida a que sí, —Draco replicó y Harry sintió que su sonrojo se profundizaba, deseando que el suelo se abra y lo trague.

Le tomó siete pasos llegar al cubículo, y Harry se preguntó si Draco consentiría ser _Obliviado_ luego de que todo este incidente acabe. Harry le había salvado la vida; seguramente salvar a Harry de años de humillación y mortificación sería una adecuada devolución.

—¿Por qué estás siendo agradable conmigo? —Harry le preguntó cuando Draco lo soltó, e inmediatamente se cubrió las partes privadas con sus manos, aunque probablemente era demasiado tarde para la modestia. Esperaba sentir alivio pero se encontró a si mismo extrañando la tibia presencia del cuerpo de Draco a su lado. Anotó mentalmente no estar cerca de alguien físicamente en un largo, largo tiempo.

—Porque sí, —Draco contestó inútilmente, y Harry sintió que Draco pasaba a su lado para girar la perilla de la canilla. El agua salió, agua helada, y Harry gritó.

—¡Jodida mierda!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Draco dijo precipitadamente, y Harry escuchó otra llave ser girada, un gemido de las tuberías y luego el agua corrió deliciosamente caliente.

—Ya está, drama terminado, —Draco dijo, empujando a Harry bajo el agua.

—Gracias, —Harry murmuró, inmediatamente lavándose el shampoo de los ojos. —Er, puedes irte, si quieres, —agregó cuando no escuchó pasos alejándose.

—¿Si quiero? —Draco dijo tranquilamente, su voz cargada de insinuación, y Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y sus manos se congelaban sobre su cara mientras el agua le recorría el cuerpo.

—Bueno- —La oración de Harry se perdió en un jadeo cuando Draco se acercó por detrás, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Harry, sus largos dedos deslizándose por su cabello, moviéndolos en pequeños círculos y eliminando los restos de shampoo. Harry sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban mientras Draco seguía masajeando firmemente su cuero cabelludo, aplicando perfecta presión, provocando en Harry deseos de gemir fuertemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry carraspeó, sin alejarse.

—No tengo la menor idea, —Draco respondió. —Pero es bastante agradable, y tengo que admitir que… te ves bien todo mojado y con espuma, Potter, —Draco murmuró.

Harry sintió un escalofrío que le atravesaba el cuerpo cuando Draco besó su hombro, su lengua gentilmente lamiendo la húmeda piel.

El corazón de Harry estaba martillando contra su pecho y su mente era un lío - ¿podría ser que Draco también gustaba de él? Su cerebro le grito que sí cuando Draco besó nuevamente su cuello y una de sus manos se deslizó desde el cabello de Harry hasta recorrerle tentativamente la cintura.

Se escuchó un fuerte gemido del cual Harry no estaba seguro de quién provenía. La mano de Draco recorrió la cintura de Harry y luego más abajo, pasando por el hueso de la cadera, descendiendo aún más y acercándose a su entrepierna – oh _Dios._

Harry se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco por primera vez desde que lo había encontrado en las duchas. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba ver, pero lo que vio le sorprendió bastante. Draco parecía vacilar y lucía un poco inseguro, con sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, pero el deseo en sus ojos era indudable.

Los ojos de Harry serpentearon por el cuerpo de Draco y notó que solo estaba usando un par de boxers negros, que ahora estaban completamente mojados, la delgada tela pegándose a su cuerpo. La excitación viajó hasta su miembro mientras miraba al mojado Slytherin frente suyo, una sensación que fue incrementada cuando Draco tocó los labios de Harry con sus dedos, acercándose de manera que casi pegaba su cuerpo al de Harry. Antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, Harry tiernamente besó las puntas de los dedos de Draco y escuchó una fuerte inhalación proveniente del rubio. El sonido fue seguido rápidamente por un gemido por parte de Harry, e impulsado por un repentino impulso, gentilmente le mordió la punta del dedo índice, tomándolo con su boca muy levemente, lo suficiente como para tocarlo con su lengua.

—Potter- —Draco estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras Harry giraba su lengua alrededor del dedo de Draco, envolviendo su cintura y acercándolo de manera que el agua que corría de la ducha los cubriera a ambos. Podía sentir el miembro del rubio presionándose contra el suyo y rápidamente endureciéndose mientras Harry continuaba arremolinando la lengua alrededor de su dedo.

Draco gimió una vez más y aparentemente, contra su más sano juicio y con esfuerzo, alejó su dedo de la boca del moreno. Harry lo hubiera considerado una tragedia si Draco no se habría acercado, su rostro a solo centímetros del de Harry, tan cerca que podía saborearlo. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, Harry acortó la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los de Draco. La respiración del rubio se entrecortó, y luego de un breve momento le respondió ansiosamente el beso, sus labios abriéndose y permitiendo a Harry tocar su lengua con la suya.

_Oh joder, esto está bueno, _Harry pensó aturdido mientras Draco acariciaba su lengua con la de Harry, causando que el agarre de Harry se intensifique y que gima incoherentemente.

—Te quise, por tanto tiempo… —Draco jadeó, alejando su boca de la de Harry para besar su cuello – húmedos besos y mordiscos que estaban convirtiendo a Harry en una gelatina y haciendo que quiera-

Su cuerpo estaba obviamente reaccionando más rápido que su cerebro, porque antes de que terminara la línea de su pensamiento, Harry empujó a Draco contra la pared del cubículo y capturó su boca en otro fuerte beso. Draco jadeó; Harry no sabía si por el beso o por los fríos azulejos, pero no le importó, porque Draco estaba ciegamente sacándose los boxers y pateándolos con dificultad, presionando su húmedo cuerpo contra el de Harry. Empujando sus caderas hacia delante y oprimiendo su miembro contra el de Draco, Harry perdió el control. No le importó lo que pasaba, siempre y cuando fuera _más; _probablemente dejaría que Draco lo folle en ese mismo instante – Harry estaba a punto de rogarle, porque su cuerpo había estado luchando contra el control de su mente, sin mucha pelea.

—Dios, Malfoy, necesito… —Harry se interrumpió con un jadeo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando una mano se metió entre sus cuerpos, siguiendo el mismo camino que las gotas de agua hacían. Se habría quejado por la falta de fricción contra su miembro el momento en que Draco se movió hacia atrás ligeramente, pero luego el rubio dirigió sus dedos hacia la cabeza del miembro de Harry y todos sus pensamientos de queja fueron olvidados.

Se iba a desmayar, lo sabía. El agua caliente que se estaba evaporando, los dedos que estaban lentamente pero con confianza acariciando su miembro y la vista de un mojado y desnudo Draco Malfoy, su cabeza inclinada mientras miraba la ocupada mano, su pecho agitado por su respiración – la combinación era demasiado ardiente.

—Oh, Dios.

Las palabras provinieron de Draco, y Harry se preguntó por un segundo por qué _Draco _era el que había gemido en tan hermosa y estrangulada voz cuando Harry era el que estaba recibiendo una espectacular paja. El agarre de Draco era firme y delicioso mientras lentamente movía sus dedos de arriba a abajo, su pulgar rozando ligeramente la cabeza. Las manos de Harry no estaban quietas de ninguna manera; recorrían de arriba a abajo la piel de la espalda de Draco, desde su hombro hasta las nalgas y repetía el recorrido sin cesar, sin querer que aquella situación llegue a su fin.

Los besos de Draco abandonaron la boca de Harry y se dirigieron a su cuello, mordiéndole la clavícula cuando la alcanzó, haciendo que Harry gritara, pero no de dolor. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por la espalda de Draco una vez más y luego descansaron en sus hombros, al principio suavemente pero luego con más presión mientras Draco se inclinaba ligeramente, su boca descendiendo cada vez más.

—Insistente, —Draco murmuró y tenía razón; Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando a Draco hacia abajo con considerable fuerza y Draco de hecho estaba permitiéndoselo y obedeciéndolo, cayendo de rodillas y besando el muslo de Harry.

Harry miró hacia abajo y gimió fuertemente, sabiendo que si vivía mil años nunca olvidaría esa imagen; Draco de rodillas, su boca presionada contra el muslo de Harry y su lengua visiblemente lamiendo su piel, su cabello mojado y pegado a su cabeza, el agua corriendo por su rostro. Si Draco había usurpado la mente de Harry e inmediatamente encontrado su fantasía favorita, la única cosa que faltaba era – oh _joder._

Harry arqueó la espalda y sus dedos se enterraron en los hombros de Draco lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la piel debajo de sus dedos se torne blanca. En el momento justo, Draco había encontrado la pieza que faltaba en la fantasía y la estaba representando con desenfrenado entusiasmo. Su mano seguía agarrando el miembro de Harry, y su lengua salió para arremolinarse alrededor de la cabeza antes de tomarla con su boca y chuparla duramente.

—Oh _maldita sea_, —Harry jadeó, una de sus manos deslizándose por el cabello de Draco mientras sus caderas se movían hacia delante, creando un desesperante ritmo. La mano que Harry tenía en la nuca de Draco lo ayudó a internar su miembro aún más adentro, y al parecer Draco tampoco quería alejarse. En vez de retroceder, gimió alrededor del miembro del moreno y sus manos agarraron sus caderas y las presionó hacia delante, el miembro de Harry deslizándose aún más profundo.

Harry pensó que estaba a punto de tener una convulsión cuando sintió que la cabeza de su miembro era apretada, porque Draco jodidamente _tragaba, _su garganta entera se contraía gloriosamente alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Harry y su nariz se presionaba contra el vello púbico del moreno - las caderas de Harry retrocedieron, su miembro saliendo y luego ingresando y presionándose contra la garganta de Draco y Harry no pudo parar, y Draco lo estaba dejando, y todo era malditamente _asombroso. _Si Harry hubiese sido capaz de racionalizar se hubiera dado cuenta de que Draco había parado de chupar y que Harry había empezado a follar, pero probablemente no le hubiera importado, considerando lo bien que se sentía. El rubio, al sentir el miembro de Harry golpear su garganta, gemía y apretaba su boca alrededor de la entrepierna de Harry más fuertemente.

Una mano abandonó la cadera de Harry y el morocho se forzó a sí mismo a abrir sus ojos para ver que Draco se ocupaba de su descuidada erección y estaba masturbándose furiosamente mientras Harry continuaba follando su boca. La simple imagen era demasiado para Harry y sintió que su orgasmo se le acercaba a gran velocidad; su mano izquierda dejó el hombro de Draco y se unió junto a la otra para sostener fuertemente la cabeza de Draco y empujarse hacia delante una vez más, llegando al clímax; manchas aparecieron frente a sus ojos y un último gemido dejó su boca, su cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás abruptamente con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Draco se alejó bruscamente y su cuerpo entero se estremeció bajo las manos de Harry, acompañando su gemido de placer, corriéndose fuertemente mientras se acariciaba, su corrida siendo rápidamente lavada por el agua.

Draco descansó su cabeza sobre el muslo de Harry, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Se paró inestablemente y se inclinó hacia Harry, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Draco enterró su rostro en su hombro, jadeando con dificultad.

—Ahí tienes, —jadeó con voz ronca. —Todo limpio.

Harry se rió débilmente, enredando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco y preguntándose si el Slytherin le pegaría o lo etiquetaría con despectivos apodos por querer hacer algo tan sentimental como _acurrucarse_. El calor que sintió no tenía nada que ver con el agua que mojaba a Harry cuando Draco le correspondió el abrazo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo a él.

—Wow, —Harry exhaló y Draco se rió entre dientes suavemente.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con que eso definitivamente merece un wow.

Se quedaron allí de pie por un largo momento hasta que Draco se separó, rotando incómodamente la llave para cortar el agua, dejando el lugar inquietantemente silencioso, roto por el goteo de la ducha y dos respiraciones pesadas. Decepcionado al ver que Draco salía del cubículo, Harry fugazmente se preguntó si Draco había venido y desaparecido, pero reapareció pronto, con una esponjosa y blanca toalla descansando en sus hombros y otra en su mano.

—Toma, —dijom arrojándosela a Harry, que la atrapó y le sonrió tímidamente, envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura. Draco en vez de cubrirse, dejó caer la toalla sobre su cabeza y la restregó contra su cabello toscamente. Mientras la toalla cubría la cara de Draco, Harry se dio la oportunidad de mirarlo de arriba a abajo a hurtadillas.

—¿Terminaste de chequearme? —Draco preguntó y Harry se sonrojó mientras Draco se sacaba la toalla de su cabeza y lo miraba con diversión.

—Me parece que sí, —Harry respondió y Draco le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tomando a Harry por sorpresa cuando se le acercó y le dio un beso en la esquina de la boca.

—Em… ¿puedo preguntarte…? —Harry dijo tentativamente.

—No, —Draco dijo perezosamente, besándolo nuevamente. —Sin preguntas es mejor.

—Entonces esto… ¿supongo que lo que sucedió fue algo casual y sin compromisos? —Harry preguntó, lleno de inseguridad.

—¿Quieres lo sea? —Draco dijo, finalmente sacándose la toalla de sus hombros y envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura, lo que era una verdadera pena ya que limitaba severas partes de su cuerpo con las que Harry podía continuar fantaseando sin obstrucción.

—¿Te reirías de mí si te digo que no? —Harry preguntó cautelosamente.

Draco reflexionó su respuesta, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. —Quizás un poco, —finalmente dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y Harry rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota, —suspiró, mirando hacia abajo.

—Sí, pero me gustaría ser _tu _idiota, —Draco murmuró, besándole gentilmente el labio superior.

—Tú- ¿qué? —Harry preguntó, ligeramente desconcertado. ¿En serio Draco acababa de sugerir lo que Harry creía que había sugerido?

—Tú y yo, saliendo —Draco dijo con un poco de su vieja impaciencia notándose en su voz.

—¡Oh! —Harry dijo, y sonrió, apenas creyendo que Draco _había _sugerido lo que Harry pensaba. Oh Dios, Draco lo quería también, quería salir con él, estar con él- Harry rápidamente detuvo la ola de felicidad que lo estaba ahogando y antes de que empezara a balbucear y a avergonzarse de si mismo, asintió con la cabeza casualmente y dijo, —Sí, suena bien.

—_Suena bien_, —Draco repitió, rodando sus ojos. —Estas haciendo de mi ego el centro del mundo, Potter.

Harry sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, sintiendo un hormigueo que lo atravesaba mientras las manos de Draco descansaban en su cintura, por suerte en su piel y no en la toalla.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí, en las duchas todo el día, o vamos a otro lado? —Draco dijo, arrastrando las palabras, sus manos moviéndose desde la cintura de Harry hasta descansar en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Mi habitación o la tuya? —Harry dijo descaradamente y Draco lo miró y _sonrió_, una brillante sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos e hizo que el corazón de Harry lata con más velocidad.

—Sabía que me gustabas por alguna razón, Potter.

Harry le sonrió brillantemente y se inclinó para besar a Draco una vez más, pensando que iba a tener que reescribir la mayoría de sus reglas, especialmente la que decía que no había que pensar en Draco cuando estaba desnudo. Oh bueno. Si iba a hacer algo malo, se aseguraría de hacerlo _bien._


End file.
